


you won’t be an ocean away

by Mr_Clever



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Pining, alternative universe, very alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Clever/pseuds/Mr_Clever
Summary: They first meet when the entire world is involved in the biggest conflict in human history.It all goes downhill from there.





	you won’t be an ocean away

Brian Falsworth's first impression of Namor is one of wary curiosity. From his position, high above street level, he is in the perfect spot to bear witness to the trapped costumed team of heroes, being paraded around like trophies won by the Third Reich. In between his confusion at seeing his sister, Jacqueline, dressed in her own superhero-garb (he'd recognize her anywhere, even if she's wearing a mask), and the fact that there were other heroes in Germany at all, he noticed one man who doesn't look like the rest of his team. He's not wearing proper clothes for fighting, for one, and seems to have more security surrounding him than the others do. Another thing Brian notices, as a Lord himself, is the air the stranger gives off. He knows the mannerisms of someone living in high society, and he knows that this captive, with his proud jaw and coiled strength, outclasses him in every sense of the word. Even in chains, the sub-mariner is a sight, righteously angry, straining against his bonds, spitting at his captors. But Brian doesn't take all this in right away. Right now, Namor is a nameless hero, seconds away from being killed. Right now, his sister is looking up. Right now, he takes stock of the captive Invaders, notes weak points in the Nazi's positions, and gets to work.

The next time they meet, (after the explosions, after the escape) there isn't any time for introductions either. Brian is wearing what would become his signature look, the cris-cross of his nation's flag on his chest, desperately trying not to think of how big it feels, despite it being the perfect size. He's clutching his hood in his hands, thoughts a million leagues away, and only catches a brief glimpse of the Sea King when they hurry past each other. They nod in acknowledgment, but Brian has a plane to catch and a legacy to live up to, so there isn't anything more than that.

(Later, he'd note the sharp points of the other man's ears, and decides it suits him.)

The third time he meets Namor is also the first time they're properly introduced. The Invaders are fresh from the chaos that was Nazi Germany, and his heart is heavy. Roger, his love, who he thought was dead, who he had just been reunited with, had decided to stay behind and keep fighting the Reich on their home turf.

"The people need a hero," Roger had told him, when they had a moment to breathe, when they could talk freely without fear of discovery. Now that you're gone was left unsaid, but Brian heard it anyways. He understands, he knows what's it like to want to do something, anything to help, but that didn't mean he had to like it. The Nazi's had already taken Roger from him once. He didn't want them to do it again.

Since he was lost in his grief, in his thoughts, Jacqueline ends up being the one introducing him to the team. 

There's Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, legends in the flesh, and Jim Hammond and his sidekick Toro, the Torches. They're welcoming and don't ask too many questions, for which he's grateful. He can imagine fighting with them. He can even imagine dying with them. 

And then, there's Namor.

He doesn't say hello, or shake his hand. He doesn't even tell Brian his name, that first time. Just sits down in the pilot's seat of his advanced aquatic plane (when did Brian's life get so weird?), and ignores him completely.

"You'll get used to him," Jim tells him, while Brian is staring in complete confusion, his hand still outstretched for a handshake he never received. "He's like that to everyone," Jim adds, and slings a friendly hand on his shoulder, before moving to get buckled in. Taking his cue, Brian also gets strapped in, and tries to act like he belongs in this team that already has history together, has memories, and has no need for a new member with nothing to contribute. The only thing that makes Brian special is a diluted super soldier serum and a death wish a mile wide.

The only thing he’s useful for is being a distraction.

They take a mission in Russia. 

The Invaders are battling Hitler’s newest weapon, and as soon as Brian realized the fight wasn’t going in their favor, that the tentative alliance between Great Britain and Russia was at risk of breaking, he snuck into Stalin’s castle, secreted him away, and rigged a disguise. Brian knew what he had to do.

He dresses as Joseph Stalin, the leader of Soviet Russia himself, and he understands the-enemy-of-my-enemy-is-my-friend thing better than most people, but still. Stalin. He doesn't want to impersonate Joseph Stalin, and he certainly doesn't want to die for him. However, he’s loyal to his cause. If this is the only way they can win, then he’s fine with losing. The man who claims to be a God, however, doesn't seem like he really cares what Brian thinks. He also looks nothing like what every westerner is taught a god is supposed to look like. He's wearing a cape, for one thing, in a dark maroon, a helmet hiding long, blonde hair, and he's holding a hammer, sparking with lightning. Brian has just a glimpse of the hammer pointing his way before-

Nothing.

There’s nothing.

A minute later, he takes his first breath.

He comes to awareness seconds, or perhaps minutes later, and the first face he sees is Namor's. Since he's still a little rattled, you know, from dying, he stares at the downturned mouth, the dispassionate eyes, and thinks, ‘God, he's beautiful.’

It's only when he hears the delicate snort of his sister does he realize he's also said that out-loud.

His face immediately turns hot, but since he's a professional, he tries to get back to business.

"What- happened, Jacqueline? I- I don't seem to-" The more he tries to remember what happened to him, the faster it slips away. It's like trying to catch smoke with his bare hands. Suddenly, something occurs to him. He starts to point. "Stalin- I took his place, I secreted him away- He's behind that-"

And then the strangest thing happens.

Lightning shoots from his hand.

Lightning shoots from his hand, and then bounces off Cap's shield.

There’s an uncertain pause.

“Well, that’s new.”

**Author's Note:**

> take away my internet access already


End file.
